The Hazardous Life of Peter Parker (aka AFNSM)
by Sandylee007
Summary: The world is a hazardous place for those with the biggest hearts. Being Peter Parker was always dangerous. Being Spider-Man was even more so. Five times when Peter nearly lost his life. And that one other time…
1. Heroes

A/N: (In case you're wondering… A.F.N.S.M = A friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.)

SO… My head's been busy today, which is always a sure sign that SOMETHING is forming. And THIS, is it. (chuckles) Yup, another mini-collection.

DISCLAIMER: Let's put it this way… If I DID own something, certain things of 'IW' would've gone differently… BUUUUUT, all I've got is a constantly grown collection of movies and fan-products.

WARNINGS: Some language… Adult themes… Descriptions of injury… Feels…?

Awkay, before I chicken out… LET'S GO! I RELLY hope that you'll enjoy this mini-ride.

* * *

 ** _The Hazardous Life of Peter Parker (aka A.F.N.S.M)_**

* * *

Heroes

* * *

Tony Stark was already Peter Parker's hero when he was a little boy. So when Peter got the chance to visit the Stark Expo he was more excited than ever in his life. He doubted he'd ever see anything as cool in his life. The toy Iron Man helmet and glove he got became his greatest treasures immediately.

Peter didn't mean to wander off all by himself, he honestly didn't. He'd been raised to be smarter than that. But it didn't long before the spectacle's magic got a hold of him and he forgot all the rules he'd sworn up and down on just before arriving to the event.

Peter enjoyed it all from the bottom of his young, innocent and enthusiastic heart. So much, in fact, that it took him dangerously long to realize that things were going seriously, gloriously wrong. To a child the first explosions seemed like a part of the event. Until more and more of those took place. Then people started running and screaming.

It was a miracle that Peter didn't get trampled as a stampede of hysterical adults started rushing away. None of them paid any attention to the child who was obviously in a horrible amount of danger. No one took the time to drag him to safety while everywhere around him people were getting hurt and pieces of a building were falling down.

Behind his mask Peter was terrified out of his mind. Especially when one particular drone appeared and targeted him. He would've never admitted it to anyone but he wanted to cry, because it was the scariest situation he'd ever faced. Instead, in that horrifying, dangerous moment he decided that he'd be as fearless as the Iron Man. He decided that he'd do what little he could to keep everyone safe. Even if his suit was just a toy one. He'd seen the drones attacking far too many people already. And if no one else was going to try to stop it… Then he'd have to. _Someone_ had to do _something_.

Peter's heart hammered so hard that it was difficult for him to hear anything else while the child lifted his gloved hand in defiance.

Peter was a little too young to fully realize just how close to losing his life he came that day. To understand that in a matter of seconds he might've been shot to death. Because his toy-glove didn't actually have anything but a light to fight the drone with. Then, so unexpectedly that Peter jumped backwards, a shot came from behind him. Saving him in what was highly likely the last possible moment.

Peter's eyes widened to a ridiculous extend behind the mask when he stared at the Iron Man. "Nice work, kid", the man complimented. Then flew away, the child's mesmerized gaze following him until he disappeared entirely.

Quite soon familiar, safe arms wrapped around Peter, pulling him to a protective hug. The child was vaguely aware of the scolding he received over wandering away on his own and being told to never do such a thing again. He even had enough presence of a mind to mumble an apology he actually meant. Because he didn't mean to worry anyone.

"Oh honey…" The embrace became tighter in the safety of a car. "I… I saw you…" The gulped down sob made the boy feel a lot worse. "What… What were you thinking? That drone… It could've…"

Peter shuddered. "I'm sorry." Which he still was, for causing worry. But only for that. "I just… I had to fight. Because… No one else did, before the Iron Man came." He still couldn't believe that he actually got to see his hero.

A kiss to his hair followed a heavy sigh. "Peter… You may be the bravest person I've ever met. But you're not a superhero. You're a kid, my kid. The most important thing I have in this world. So don't ever scare me like that again."

Peter nodded. But he couldn't make himself voice any empty promises. Instead he clutched the glove tighter to his chest. His eyes hardened from determination under the mask he'd refused to take off.

Peter Parker could've died that day. But he didn't. Because there were actual superheroes protecting New York. People who weren't scared and didn't run away from danger. And in the covers of the helmet, Peter vowed silently that one day he'd be just like Tony Stark.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, Pete… (sighs) You already ARE a hero. (Honestly, guys? I think he was a hero from the day he was born.)

SOOOOO… Whadda ya think? Would you like to read some more tales of this variety? Or is this something that should be snapped away entirely? (Sorry, sorry, sorry – TOO SOON…!) PLEASE, do let me know! I'd LOVE to hear from you! (In case you're wondering… The future chapters would vary A LOT when it comes to length.)

In any case, THANK YOU so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again later.

Take care, of yourselves and especially all the Peter Parkers out there!


	2. Lights

A/N: SOOOOO… It's time for another addition to this mini-collection. Yay…?

THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews and love! They mean more than you'll ever know. (HUGS)

Awkay, folks. It's time to get to the actual story. Let's jump a little forward in time. (In this one Peter's about ten-years-old, possibly eleven.) I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

(PS: To anyone wondering… The previous chapter took place during 'Iron Man 2'. I wonder if Tony will ever find out that he met Peter long before he MET him, during that Expo disaster.)

* * *

Lights

* * *

Peter Parker's second near death experience came far too soon after the first one. On the kind of a sunny, relaxed day when no one would've seen it coming. On the kind of a day when nothing bad was supposed to happen.

It was Saturday and Peter was hurrying back home from Ned's. Because he was late for dinner, _again_. It was becoming a habit and he was mad at himself for that. Especially because he knew full well how much May and Ben always worried about him.

He'd apologize profusely as soon as he made it home, he decided firmly. Then he'd explain, as calmly as he could from his excitement, what kind of a new 'Star Wars' LEGO-set he'd put together with Ned. They'd have to understand how cool that was, right? At least Ben appreciated a good 'Star Wars' LEGO-set.

Despite his haste Peter stopped obediently to a red light. He was still a kid but old enough to know how bad things could get if one defied the traffic of New York. Which didn't keep him from humming to the music he was listening to and tapping restlessly with his foot. May always teased him about his inability to hold still for even a second. (Then she kissed the top of his head to lessen the impact, and he pretended that he hated the gesture.)

The light changed to green and Peter's foot twitched once more to step forward. Until he noticed the car that was speeding forward, defying all traffic rules. The about forty-years-old woman in front of him, who had her eyes on her phone, didn't notice.

Peter reacted instantly. His arm shot forward without any thought, grabbing her shoulder. "Hey, be…!" He never had the time to finish.

The woman was startled by his gesture and jumped forward. Once again Peter operated without a thought. He took a calculated risk and grabbed her again, swirling her out of the way. Unfortunately she was much bigger and heavier than he was. His actions broke his own balance.

Peter stumbled to the pavement. He groaned when his side, back and head suffered the brunt of the impact. Somehow, despite the initial shock, he had the time to jump to an awkward, half-standing position. (Maybe it was the famous adrenaline rush.) And then he saw the car he'd almost forgotten. Only a breath away from him.

 _Oh man, this is gonna hurt…!_ was Peter's last coherent thought for a while.

Only, it didn't hurt. Not right away, anyway. Peter was far too disoriented to feel pain when his eyes fluttered groggily halfway open. He didn't even quite know what was going on.

He lay on something far too hard and wanted to get up. But he couldn't move any more than he could think. It was difficult to see, too. He must've broken his glasses somewhere along the way. The realization made a stab of guilt rush through him. Those were new glasses, and they cost way too much.

There was a painfully loud, screeching sound. (Years later, when he was older, Peter would recognize that as the car which hit him speeding away.) He shuddered and whimpered, tried to turn his head but couldn't. No part of his body was listening to his commands. It was freaking him out.

Peter whimpered again when he heard voices everywhere around him. They sounded muffled, like there was cotton wool in his ears, and he panicked. Where were those people? He wasn't the type that asked for help easily, but… He was pretty sure that he _needed_ help now. If only he would've been able to push that plea through his lips…

Had he been a little more coherent, or perhaps a little less innocent, he might've wondered why no one was helping him, anyway. But Peter was who he was, and he wasn't able to think at all anymore. The last thing he saw before drifting away was the incredibly bright blue sky.

* * *

Peter wasn't entirely sure where he drifted. But all of a sudden there was bright light everywhere. It embraced him, cocooned him, invited him.

Until he heard a voice. "Oh, honey…" His mom sounded just like he'd remembered. "I miss you, sweetheart. And I can't wait to see you again." He could've sworn that he felt the brush of a familiar hand. "But it's not time for that yet, Pete."

Something inside Peter jumped. He missed her, so, so, so much. Usually even thinking about her hurt so much that he preferred not doing it at all. But now, comforted by her voice… He smiled. At peace. Even if only for a moment.

Peter had no idea what happened next but the bright light was fading away.

* * *

When Peter woke up, for real, the room around him was way too white and smelled horrible. And yes, he was hurting. Like, a lot. But that was all okay.

Because May was there, right beside him. His mom had faded away, somewhere in that bright light. But… He wasn't alone. May was there. And she was crying.

Peter whimpered, unable to stop himself. "Don't…", he croaked. (What happened to his voice?) "May, please don't cry."

He must've said the wrong thing, because May started to cry even harder. Then hugged him as tightly as she could with him still laying down. Peter shivered, because it hurt. Then wrapped his arms around her the best as he could. It seemed to help, because her sobs began to subside.

His head, foggy from injury and medication, concluded that perhaps she'd missed him, too.

"May?" he murmured as soon as he found at least some of his voice again. "I'm… sorry I was late, for dinner… Again."

A bizarre sound erupted from May. At first Peter was startled, worried that she'd started crying again. Until he realized that she was laughing hysterically.

* * *

Weeks of healing passed by, until it was another Saturday in the Parker household.

"May?" Peter hesitated, his spoon freezing to a bowl of cereal. "Do you think mom knows that I miss her? Even if I… forget. For a moment, sometimes."

May, who'd been rinsing dishes, shuddered. It was the first time after their deaths Peter mentioned either of his parents willingly. (Which hadn't kept her from hearing and breaking her heart over all those nights he cried himself to sleep.) She swallowed thickly, her eyes growing misty. Then did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around the boy she already loved as her own and pulled him close. "Oh, Pete…" She sounded choked and decided that she didn't care. She would've wiped her eyes if she had free hands left. "She knows, love. And wherever she is… She's proud of you."

That marked the first time Peter relaxed to her touch. And if they both cried, just a little… No one would have to know.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Awww! Poor, poor Peter. (whimpers) Thank gosh he wasn't left alone in the world, even without his parents.

And people… When a kid gets hit by a car? HELP! (groans and facepalms)

SOOOOO… Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes my day.

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all stop by for that one.

Take care,

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : I'm SO HAPPY that you enjoyed the tale! (BEAMS) It happened during 'Iron Man 2' (OH, that lovely little scene!), so he was somewhere between 8 and nine and a half years of age. Such a tiny little Spider! (smiles fondly)

I SO agree! Peter's ALREADY so much better than Tony, such a pure-hearted little darling. He just doesn't see it, and it makes him even more adorable. We'll see what happens in the final bit of this mini-collection… (winces)

I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	3. Changes

A/N: Obvious title is obvious. (grins) We've reached one of the most defining moments in Peter's life. (Well, my version of it, heh.) I wasn't sure about adding this bit(e), but it's such an important part of his story that I couldn't just ignore it. So… TA-DA! Peter's transformation, version 1001. (chuckles)

First, though… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your AMAZING reviews, love and support! I'm so glad that I've not only found people who enjoy these brief tales, but also adore Pete as much as I do. (BEAMS, and HUGS)

Awkay… Off we go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Changes

* * *

Peter had never been a big fan of school trips. But the idea of one nearly leading to his death… The idea of one turning his whole life upside down… Those ideas never even crossed his mind. And, according to the adults around him, he'd always had a great imagination.

But how was even he supposed to imagine getting a bite from a super-spider?

It was a miserably rainy Tuesday but Peter was practically bursting from joy. Because he was on the first school trip… well, _ever_ that he was really, genuinely, ridiculously excited about. Even Flash's constant jibes failed to bring his mood down.

Trust fate to always find a way to bite him. This time literally. When he felt the spider's feet on his skin and seconds later its teeth sinking through Peter had chills go all the way through him. Because he knew that he was royally _screwed_.

Peter swallowed thickly as he stared at the bite-mark. "Ah… Mr. Harrington? Mr. Harrington…!"

The addressed teacher gave him a suffering glare. (So yeah, maybe one or two of Peter's hundred questions during the visit had been too much…) "Parker, I've already told you everything I know. Our tour-guides have told you everything they're allowed to. There are no more booklets to hand out. I have no more answers to give you. So… Wait until school." The man's attention was then snatched by a couple of his classmates. "Thompson, Collins, get away from that…!" A loud crashing sound ensued.

The noise made Peter jump but he couldn't focus on it for long. Because the throbbing was getting really, really bad. And… He was sort of starting to panic, just a little bit.

"Pete?" Ned nudged at him, making him shiver. "Dude, you're sweating. Like… A lot. Are you sick or something?"

Peter chewed the inside of his cheek. And silently cursed his luck, loudly and colorfully. In Spanish, too. "I… guess." He focused on his teacher once more. Now, a sane person would've probably fessed up and told exactly what happened. Because… Well, there were actually people around who might've known how to help. But Peter Parker wasn't a sane person. He saw an endless amount of tirades and an eternal ban from all school trips in his horizon. He was in pain and dizzy, and the last thing he wanted was to get into _more_ trouble. And he was just a dumb teenager. "Mr. Harrington? I… don't feel so good. Can I go home?"

Disbelief was loud and clear in Mr. Harrington's eyes. "What? You've been bouncing around like quicksilver and now you're telling me that…" The man's eyes widened, seeing what the teenager was starting to feel coming. "Oh no, don't…!"

Peter threw up, and mused with misery that Flash was never going to let him hear the end of _this_ – if he actually lived through this ordeal…

* * *

To Peter's credit, he didn't actually think that he was dying or something. Sure, a spider's bite was a pretty nasty thing. But… This one wasn't deadly or anything, right?

 _Keep telling yourself that, Parker…_

Throwing up repeatedly, shaking miserably from fever and so dizzy that he had to crawl to move, Peter cursed his own stupidity. He really, really should've told someone what happened. Well, too late for that. At least he was home alone. May would've freaked out _so bad_. Though, being alone didn't feel like such a good idea, either…

Well, today definitely wasn't Peter Parker's National Day of Good Ideas.

His heart was racing. Peter was far too young to realize that the rate it was going wasn't only incredibly painful, it was also lethal. His whole body was on overdrive and, unbeknownst to the ailing teenager, he felt like he was dying because he _was_. A foreign, mutated DNA clashed with his own without even a hint of mercy.

Peter was barely able to crawl into his bed, feeling absolutely miserable and sorry for himself, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

At some point of the late evening May came home. "Pete? I got a message from your teacher. Are you sick?" When there was no response she made her way to the teenager's room. Her heart plummeted at the sight of the boy buried under blankets, trembling and clearly miserably sick.

She wished that she would've been able to leave work sooner…

Peter was sleeping so deeply that he didn't react when she pressed a tender kiss to his feverish temple. No surprise. He slept like the dead whenever he felt unwell. "Get better soon, honey", she whispered. "I'll make you pancakes in the morning." It was her way of making up for being at work far too much.

May couldn't sleep that night, because a tiny part of her felt that once the sun climbed up things would never be the same again.

* * *

During the endlessly long night Peter's fever came and went in waves. It reached dangerous heights a horrible number of times. The changes happening inside his body… In his internal organs, in his very DNA-structure… Most people wouldn't have been able to withstand them, wouldn't have been able to handle transforming from a human being to something else entirely. Thankfully Peter wasn't like most people.

When he woke up the following morning… He awakened to a brand-new world. His eyes… His ears… His body… _Everything_ felt different.

Peter reached out for the box containing his contact lenses. Only to realize that he could see perfectly well without them. And his outstretched arm… It was like he'd spent a couple of years at a gym in one night. "What the f…?" He blinked once, twice. Then grinned with the kind of enthusiasm only teenagers could experience. "This is so cool…!"

May was making pancakes when he finally made his way to the kitchen. A smile of relief appeared to hear tired face when she noticed him. "Morning. Looks like you're feeling better already." She nodded towards the food. "I wasn't sure if you're hungry yet…"

"I am", Peter assured her without thinking about it. Because… He was. Hungry enough to want May's cooking, which was actually pretty scary. (He was _never_ going to say that out loud.) "I'm really hungry. Guess I forgot to eat yesterday…"

After breakfast Peter remembered to check his phone. There were twenty messages and ten unanswered calls from Ned. His best friend picked up immediately although the boy was supposed to be at a physics class. " _Dude, what happened to you? Are you okay?_ "

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter blinked, still trying to process… _everything_. He had no idea what the spider did to him. It should've scared him, and it did. But he was also stupidly excited to start figuring it (well, himself…) out. "Or… You know what? I'm feeling amazing."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: A couple of notes? It's been bugging me like CRAZY why in the movies or comics Peter NEVER told ANYONE that the spider bit him – and he's supposed to be a smart kid…! (chuckles and shakes head) (Well, comic-book and teenager logic… And who cares about logic, anyway?) And while I'm pretty sure that Ben was still alive at this time, I'm waiting for a confirmation before adding it. Let's assume that if he was around, he was on a business trip…

SOOOOO… How was this addition? Any good, at all? PLEASE, let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.

IN THE NEXT ONE: We are stopping by at 'Homecomign'. Brace yourself for Peter and Tony feels…!

Until next time! I REALLY hope that you'll all stop by for that one.

Take care!

* * *

 **Iron pug** : I'm SUPER HAPPY that you've enjoyed the ride thus far so much! (BEAMS) I really hope that you'll be as excited about what comes next.

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	4. Lessons

A/N: PHEW! Wrapping this one up took longer than I expected. BUT, here we are! (grins)

First, though… THANK YOU, so much, for all your reviews, love and support! It makes me INSANELY happy that there are others who adore that kid as much as I do. (BEAMS, and hugs)

THIS ONE IS A BIT MORE ABOUT TONY THAN PETER, ACTUALLY. Because Tony learns some VALUABLE lessons in the 'bringing down Toomes' aftermath. TAKES PLACE after Peter takes down Toomes and before that SERIOUSLY awkward bathroom scene we all know and love. (grins)

I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Lessons

* * *

When Tony Stark first got the call from Happy he wondered if the man was joking. " _Toomes… He just tried to hijack a plane. And that Spider-Kid stopped him._ "

A shudder went all the way through Tony. Peter… fought Toomes? All alone? Without a proper suit? He had to take a couple of breaths before he found his voice. "Is he okay?"

" _You think I have any idea? He's not here._ "

Tony couldn't think. Or focus. Or anything. He could only move.

May Parker's eyes widened with surprise when she found him upon opening the door. "What…?" She cleared her throat when she practically squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

That… was the million-dollar question, now wasn't it? Tony shifted with discomfort. Suddenly he was unfortunately aware of the fact that he was a grown man coming to visit a teenager he wasn't related to, late in the evening, unaccounted. "I just… needed to ask Peter something. About one of his internship projects." Yeah, that made him seem so much less like a creepy stalker…

May groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She seemed exhausted and incredibly stressed out. At least she was too overwhelmed to question his motives… "And it couldn't wait until the morning?" She winced at her tone. He followed her hand signal and entered. She went on after closing the apartment's door. "Sorry. Just… Now's not a good time. There was this dance Pete seemed really excited about. He was supposed to go with a girl he has a crush on. But… It didn't end well." Her eyes shimmered from tears and rage. "Some _brats_ beat him up pretty badly. I'm, ah… I'm not sure what, exactly, they did because he closes up like a clam when he's hurting."

Tony's stomach clenched from guilt. And yes, alright, worry. _Yeah, some kids…_ "Is he okay?"

May shook her head. Once, twice. Then wiped her eyes and shook her head again. "No, he's not. And… Honestly? I'm not, either." She sniffled. "He keeps… He keeps coming home with these injuries he imagines I don't notice. All the time. It stopped, for a while, but… I think this time's worse than ever before. I've called his school, before, but they just… They're telling me that there's nothing they can do because they haven't noticed anything." She wiped her eyes again. "He's… He's lost so much, Tony! His parents… His uncle… But… He's still trying so hard to be that same, bubbly kid. He keeps things from me because he thinks that he's supposed to be protecting me, like he's the adult of us two. And I… I don't have any idea how to get him to open up, how to get him to trust me enough to open up. Because… Because honestly? I have no idea how to raise a kid. Ben was always better with him, but…" She gritted her teeth so hard that it had to hurt, her eyes welling up before she blinked furiously. She then winced, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… unload like that. We're… not any of your business, anyway."

Tony did his best to smile although those words stung for some reason he didn't feel like processing at the moment. "No problem." _You're not the one of us who should be apologizing…_ "If it's any consolation… I think he does trust you. He's just made it his life's mission to protect everyone."

May groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah. I know."

 _Oh, you have no idea…_ Tony thought back on that boy he once met for the first time. That boy who only wanted to protect people, do the right thing. That boy who went to Germany to join a ridiculous, stupid battle he should've had no part in, just because Tony told him that it was the right thing to do. And maybe partially to keep Tony from telling his aunt a secret she might not be able to handle.

By the age of fifteen Peter had lost almost everyone. Yet the boy was still fighting for the little people. He became Spider-Man all by himself, in that hideous home-made suit of his. No one told him to do it, no one advised the kid how to handle his new powers and… duties. But Peter did it anyway, all alone. Until Tony invaded his life with his own selfish agenda.

/ _"I wanted you to be better!"_ /

Tony now realized, too late as was often his custom, that he should've told Peter to stop trying to be like him when the boy was already infinitely better. The boy's love for a city as flawed as New York was a solid proof. The teenager's idolization towards Tony was an even greater testament. What good had he ever done for Peter to make the boy believe in him so? (If only he would've still remembered that little boy he saved years earlier, who stared at him with wide-open adoration from behind a toy Iron Man mask when he flew away. Maybe then he would've understood better.)

He took Peter to Germany, then ignored the kid for ages. When Peter messed up, partially because he didn't give the boy all necessary information, he lashed out and ignored the kid again. He took away the suit he'd given Peter, just when the boy would've needed it the most. His intention was to teach Peter a lesson. (And yeah, the whole ferry thing did startle him.) But it turned out that he learned a pretty nasty lesson himself.

He misjudged Peter, big time, and had a nasty feeling that he wasn't the first person to do so.

Tony decided that he'd have to step up, big time, because _he_ was the one who had to be better for a kid who for some reason looked up to him as the hero he wasn't.

"Can I… talk to him?" Tony asked uncharacteristically hesitantly. (Did he still deserve a new chance?) "Maybe I could help." _Help him? That'd be a first…_ , a bitter voice in the back of his head sneered.

May winced. "I'm not sure if he wants to talk to anyone right now. Even you. He was pretty shaken when he got home."

Tony nodded slowly and felt a slash of disappointment. He'd really hoped to get to talk this through with Peter today, because honestly? He might chicken out if he had to wait. But… He had a massive paperwork nightmare in his hands. And… Perhaps they both needed some time to process everything. "Maybe tomorrow", he mused hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow", May sighed.

Tony left the apartment building with newfound purpose and determination. Because today… was one hell of a wake-up call. He was probably the _worst_ person the operate as Peter's mentor. But the kid seemed to have chosen him and he wasn't planning on ignoring the boy again. He'd start proving Peter as much by giving the boy the coolest suit the Spiderling had ever seen.

* * *

Peter wasn't quite as asleep as hint aunt thought. And his sharp ears caught every word the adults exchanged with ease. A part of him wanted to jump out of the bed and dash to them, because _Tony Stark_ was visiting. But he remained glued to his bed, a chaos of thoughts spinning in his head.

Why was Mr. Stark visiting? It wasn't like the man was his actual mentor or anything. Was the billionaire worried? No, of course not. Mr. Stark was probably just about to scold him for being reckless again. He… wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Peter grabbed his blanket and pulled it all the way over his head. He won today, but… He didn't feel like it, and not only because of his injuries. He could've very easily died, several times over, and it scared him way more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes his mind dragged him back to when he was buried in the ruins. He hated it, almost as much as the near-death experience itself. So-called superheroes were supposed to be tougher than that!

With a great deal of gloom and a degree of teenage-hormone enforced bitterness he wondered what he got out of doing the right thing. True, he caught Toomes. But he also lost whatever little chance he ever had with Liz. It would've been nice to get at least one dance with her. Though he guessed he would've made a fool out of himself, anyway.

Peter curled up and regretted it when pain exploded in… _a lot_ of places. He whimpered and hated the feel of tears filling his eyes. Superheroes weren't supposed to cry like kids after they got scared. Even if he, technically speaking, was a kid…

Well. Tonight… Tonight he'd be Peter Parker. Tomorrow… Or maybe after his bruises had healed a bit, because moving sucked big time right now… Then he'd try to be Spider-Man again. He could be a kid for just one night, right?

Peter lay there feeling absolutely miserable while _everything_ hurt. Then decided to use a trick a therapist May and Ben told him to see after his parents died taught him. So what if he was too old for this? "Hey, mom", he whispered. And sniffled. "Today… Today was a rough day…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor Pete! The aftermath of Toomes must've been SO ROUGH on him. He got beat up and battered SO BADLY! (winces) Well, at least Tony sent Happy to get him. Eventually…

I NEEDED to type this chapter, because it pains me how much Tony just… basically ignored Peter. And, well… Don't we all love seeing how the bonding between them REALLY began! (grins)

SOOOO… Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me know! Hearing from you makes me AND Peter happy. (winks) (Yeeeeeeeeah, right, LOL.)

IN THE NEXT ONE, Tony is like a proper helicopter parent when Peter gets hurt on a patrol.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : Those changes must've been INSANELY PAINFUL! And seriously, they should've killed Peter. (shudders) BUT, THANK YOU comic-book logic that we didn't lose that sweet kid! (smiles)

I really hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride!

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.


	5. Promises

A/N: This chapter became A LOT longer than the previous ones. We'll see just what it contains…

BUT, first…! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your AMAZING reviews, love and support! DAAAANG. You guys love Peter, don't you? (BEAMS, and HUGS)

SO…! Are you guys ready for some hurt, comfort and angst? Are you sure? Well, here we go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

TAKES PLACES a few months after 'Homecoming'.

* * *

Promises

* * *

That whole day Tony had a feeling that he was forgetting something important. Or perhaps that something was badly wrong. He went to a meeting that nearly bored him to tears, then started tinkering on three projects at the same time. Yet the crawling under his skin didn't go anywhere. (Much later it occurred to him that perhaps he was developing spider-senses of his own.)

Then, finally, he received an unpleasant answer when the emergency signal of Peter's suit was activated.

Tony wondered briefly if what he experienced right then was how it felt to have a heart attack. He swallowed thickly despite his mouth being painfully dry while his blood ran cold. "Track down the signal", he commanded in a choked tone he didn't recognize.

It simultaneously broke his heart and brought a splash of warmth to learn that Peter was almost right outside his new city center office building. Whatever bad had happened… Peter trusted him enough to come to him for help. And he had every intention to be worthy of that trust.

The street outside the building was infuriatingly busy. Tony looked around frantically, until it occurred to him to check a tiny alley nearby. He frowned and squinted into the shadows, his stomach twisting and turning from the kind of worry he wasn't sure he could handle.

He thought he was at the wrong place. Until all of a sudden, startling him, a tiny voice came from behind a massive trashcan. "Mr. Stark?"

Tony was running like a mad person before he made a conscious decision to do so. What he found made his eyes widen and brought him so damned close to _losing it_ that it wasn't even funny. "Jesus, kid…!" he sputtered.

He imagined that the liquid on the ground was rainwater, since it'd been raining cats and dogs most of the day. Until he took in the color and sickening stench. In the middle of the puddle, huddled against the trashcan, was Peter. The boy, who had the mask-part of his suit clutched in a trembling hand, looked back at him with dazed, pained eyes. The teenager had brought his legs to his chest but the amount of red and the pallor of his face were enough to reveal that the hidden injury was _bad_. Peter was trembling miserably. "I… I couldn't go to a hospital… They, ah…" The teenager mewed from pain when trying to shift. "They'd take blood samples… Or see the healing a-ability…" Peter's eyes welled up from pain and sheer terror, and the desperate, terrified look on the boy's face was a painful reminder of how young he was. "I… I didn't know where… e-else to go…"

Finally Tony's brain kicked into gear. He dashed to the boy and tried to be the calm, comforting person he seriously wasn't. "You did the right thing. Okay, Pete? I'm gonna get you some help. But first I need to see."

Peter nodded, fighting hard to maintain a brave face. Slowly and visibly reluctantly the boy lowered first one leg, then another. Which revealed the teenager's second, blood-soaked hand, which was pressed desperately against the boy's stomach. It took all Tony had not to throw up or have a panic-attack.

 _Oh, no, no, no, no…! SHIT…!_

Seeing his poorly disguised horror, Peter began to panic more as well. The boy's rapid gasps of breath wheezed unhealthily. "It's… It's bad, huh?"

The boy crying out when Tony began to apply pressure to stem the bleeding was definitely one of the most horrible sounds the billionaire had ever heard. The new shockwave of agony seemed to be almost too much. Something deep inside Tony jolted when the kid's eyes began to slip closed. "Hey, hey, HEY!" He sounded every bit as frantic as he felt. And wasn't even embarrassed to admit it. "Pete, eyes open! Keep looking at me. Tell me how the hell you got into this mess."

Peter's trembling began to subside while the teenager fought valiantly to comply. "It… There were…" The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "My senses, they tingled… But… They had too many guns…"

Tony shuddered and felt sick. "Who did?" The boy didn't seem coherent enough to respond to something so complicated. The pool of red kept growing at a horrible pace. Peter was slipping away, and Tony… He had no idea how to keep it from happening, when his hand was already slick and slipping from the wound. Despair clawing at him like knives, he wrapped his free arm around the teenager, pulled the boy closer. It made him look back on the hug he once rejected. What he would've given, to be able to go back in time… Tony blinked furiously when his eyes blurred and focused firmly to not think about why they did so. "Kid, you've gotta stay with me, alright? Because… Because I've got a medical team. And they'll fix you right up. So stay with me. Stay awake. Keep talking." It scared him, more than anything, how quiet the usually bubbly kid was.

"Hmmh", was all Peter managed to offer as a response, eyelids drooping and nearly closing.

Unable to bear the silence any longer Tony babbled on. His arm tightened around the teenager without him noticing it. As a response Peter leaned his exhausted head against his shoulder, damp hair sticking to all directions and tickling the man's chin. (The billionaire had no idea of the couple of tears that rolled down his cheeks.) "You'll be okay", he swore. Or perhaps begged. "And then your ridiculously hot aunt is gonna scream at you _so bad_ for this. So am I, for the record. And the next suit I'll make you… It'll be bulletproof. And it'll be the most amazing suit you've ever seen. Maybe I'll even add spider legs."

"Sounds cool", Peter murmured barely audibly.

"It will be", Tony affirmed firmly. He didn't like how choked he sounded and felt. "So stick around to see it, kid."

They both tensed up when steps approached. Tony almost managed to breathe easily when he recognized his scientific research team, which was finally responding to the emergency signal he gave as soon as he received Peter's.

 _About time…!_ , he seethed internally, intense worry giving frustration sharp edges.

He didn't notice that he'd moved marginally until the boy in his arms reacted. "Mr. Stark…" The tears Peter had been fighting back began to roll. The boy seemed heartbreakingly young (because he _was_ ) and terrified. It occurred to Tony a moment later why, and the realization chilled him to the bone. Peter was scared that he'd die right there, and that if Tony left he'd be all alone when… "'on't go."

"I won't", Tony reassured the boy. "Help's here, okay? They'll start working on you soon. But I'll stay right here, too. I'm not leaving you." It felt like the most important promise he'd ever given anyone, and its weight brought moisture to his own eyes. "And I'm not letting you go, either. You hear me? Neither of us is going anywhere." Even the thought of losing this kid… It hurt so much that it was ridiculous.

His promise soothed a tiny hint of Peter's fears. The boy's eyelids began to flutter. And this time no amount of coaxing, pleading and threats from Tony was enough to keep them open. In a matter of seconds Peter fell completely limp in his arms.

"Pete, stay awake!" There was no reaction. "PETER!"

* * *

Peter managed to crawl his way close to awareness a few times.

The first time he did… it felt like he was flying flying. Where was he? What was going on? Soon he didn't care enough to wonder. Because there was a large, comforting hand stroking his hair. "Dad?" he mumbled, confused. The hand froze for a second, then continued the motions. Peter slipped back into the dark.

The second time was far more unpleasant. He was in pain, a lot of it. There were hands on him. What were they doing? Why were they hurting him?

"… waking up…! … more sedative, now!"

Something warm coursed through his veins soon. It felt almost as good as the hand squeezing his. Peter drifted away again.

The third time he was slightly more coherent. At first he started upon realizing that there was someone sitting beside him, but calmed down when he reminded himself that his spider-senses would've warned him of a threat. Curious and stubborn to a fault, he wrestled his eyes open.

Tony seemed tired and pale. But still smiled in a way he'd never seen before upon noticing that he was awake. "Welcome back, kid." The man ruffled his hair and the boy leaned eagerly to the touch. "Don't worry, I'll save yelling for later. And May just fell asleep so she won't do any yelling yet, either. Get some more rest."

Tony was there. Just like he promised. Everything would be okay. The realization was enough to soothe Peter into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Staring at the calmly sleeping teenager, Tony breathed properly for the first time in… three days, six hours, forty-five minutes and eleven seconds. Because that was how long the road to this point had been, despite Peter's healing abilities.

Anyone else would've died of the kind of injury Peter received. Because the damage the bullet did… It was catastrophic. And a couple of times the boy's great, big heart nearly gave in. Which led to a panic-attack, one Tony wasn't admitting to anyone else but Pepper, who helped him through it. For far too long it was uncertain if Peter would be strong enough to pull through. Judging by the facial expressions of the medical team's members, they were betting on a negative outcome. Of course the teenager who'd already defied so many odds and expectations, who'd been misjudged so many times, gave them a surprise.

Telling May what had happened was almost as bad as watching Peter fighting for his life. The previous time they talked was almost right after she discovered the teenager's secret. Back then she told him, in no uncertain terms, how she felt about the enemies and battles he brought to the boy's life. And that she planned on doing everything under her power to keep Peter safe, to erase all potential risk factors from the boy's life. Including Tony, wasn't spoken out loud but was fairly clear. Which didn't stop Tony from keeping an eye on Peter, because he promised to be a better mentor. And unlike May he knew that Spider-Man couldn't be taken away from the kid quite so easily. (They were far too similar in their bone-headedness.) Maybe, if he did a better job… If he developed a better suit…

Wasn't him keeping a closer eye on Peter supposed to keep crap like this from happening…?

May… wasn't his biggest fan. When she stormed to the building's medical area Tony braced himself for a punch. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and broke down to loud, wrenching sobs. That hurt almost more than getting hit.

They waited for Peter to recover together. Because Tony made a promise, and he'd be damned if he didn't stick to it, if he failed the kid _again_. He had no idea why May allowed him anywhere near the boy but wasn't about to question it. Maybe she just felt sorry for him.

They hadn't really talked until right now, after having seen Peter awake. Mainly because they'd dreaded with baited breaths that something might go wrong again. Having imagined that she was asleep, Tony jumped when May spoke quietly. "I'm still mad at you. But this… It's not on you. I… I seriously thought that he wasn't doing this anymore. That he listened to me. I'm such an idiot…!" She wiped her eyes. "These patrols… Neither of us would be able to keep him from going to them, because they're something he feels he needs to do. I finally get it now. He… He would've gotten hurt, anyway. And…" Their eyes met, hers moist all over again. "This… This is the second time you've saved his life. You have no idea how grateful I am, that… that he has someone who can help. Because… Without you I… I'd have to bury him, too." The pain of uttering those words was palpable.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean, second time?"

May stared at him for a moment. "Do you remember that child you saved at the Expo, years ago? It was Peter." One corner of her lips twitched. "And… That wasn't your fault, either. I'm telling you this, because I already have one kid in my life who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. A second one would be too much of a headache." She shrugged at his shock. "Like I said, I'm still mad at you. But I won't keep you away from him. Because he's been Spider-Manning behind my back twice, now, and you're the one he's decided to come to when he needs help. So I can either succumb to the insanity or embrace it."

Tony, struck speechless for once in his life, nodded slowly. It took ages before he found some of his voice. "We'll… yell at him together. When he's doing better", he decided, eyes on the sleeping teenager once more. It came _way too close_ this time, and even thinking that something like this might happen again… The possibility that a _child_ might die before him… It was more than he could or wanted to handle. At some point the damned kid had wormed way too deep under his skin.

He sensed May's answering nod despite looking, and for a while a companionable silence lingered while the two of them just breathed.

"And Tony?" May smiled. It was tiny and frail, and made the worry-lines on her face even more visible. But it was genuine. "That look on your face right now, when you watch him… Welcome to parenthood."

Tony didn't have the slightest clue what she meant. He decided that figuring it out could wait until later. Right now he'd focus on making sure that Peter recovered properly. Then they'd work on developing a suit that wouldn't let some idiot's bullets almost kill the kid.

He was never, ever going to have the kid nearly dying in his arms again, if he could help it.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: D'aaw! How cute was that? (BEAMS) And, I'm willing to bet money that May told Peter to stop Spider-Manning after she found out his secret. But there's no beating that dear's stubbornness. (smiles fondly)

(In case you're wondering what happened to the guys who shot Peter… Tony is SO gonna go Liam Neeson from 'Taken' on them once Peter's recovered some more. Those bast… unpleasant people won't know what hit them.) (smirks evilly)

So… (winces) This chapter was sort of making up for what's to come. Because I'm sure that you've noticed where we are at the MCU timeline right now. We know that… unpleasant things are coming. I'm just trying to brace you for the next and final chapter…

On happier news… Because I've been asked… I'm TOTALLY typing A LOT MORE Peter and Tony stories in the future. I absolutely adore that kid. (In fact, Peter's become my second favorite-Marvel-character.) I dare anyone to look at Tom Holland and try disliking him! (giggles)

Until the next and (I can't believe it) final time! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in for the emotional conclusion…

Take care!

* * *

 **MLAkittenz** : I was wondering, too! Where did he go? What did he do? I'm really glad that you liked my version! (BEAMS) Next chapter will have A LOT more Tony and Peter interaction. (winks)

That's EXACTLY the tragedy of Peter's character! He's taken the weight of the world on his shoulder at an age where schoolwork should be his biggest worry. Let's hope that one day he'll remember that it's perfectly okay to be the child that he is. (sighs)

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

 **Iron pug** : OH, how happy it makes me that you enjoyed it so! (BEEEEEEAMS) LOL, I so get what you mean.

I'm afraid water doesn't quite fit the next chapter. BUT, there will be more stories of Peter in my typing-future. (smiles) I adore Tom's character in 'The Impossible'! (BEAMS) Such a brave kid! (sniffles)

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time. xoxo

* * *

 **Guest** : Hooray! I'm SO HAPPY you liked it. Hopefully the next one will please you as much!

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	6. Plus One – Ashes

A/N: So, here we are! At the end of this collection. BUT, how is this going to end? Does anyone have a vague sense of dread, like Tony did before Thanos showed up…?

THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews and love! It means A LOT to me to know that you're out there, waiting for my updates. (HUGS) I really hope that you'll enjoy this conclusion.

Okay, folks. There's no sugarcoating this – we've diving to painful waters, now. And I'm sorry! But this… couldn't be avoided.

I really hope that you'll enjoy the somewhat emotional ride!

* * *

Plus One – Ashes

* * *

Tony had had a very bad feeling for years. (Since he took an unplanned trip to space with a damned bomb and saw just how much danger was lurking, there in the infinity.) The nasty feeling escalated tenfold when he found out that Thanos was coming. When it became apparent that Peter would get sucked into the colossal mess, too, dragged all the way to the space… Tony nearly _lost it_.

Because there was a tiny, horrible voice in the back of his mind that screamed ' _THIS IS IT – THIS IS THE WORST!_ '.

They gave the battle absolutely everything they had. Because against Thanos nothing else would've been enough. But, as it turned out… As close to winning as they came for a bittersweet moment, in the end their all wasn't enough.

Tony was stupid enough to imagine that getting stabbed _hurt_. It did, like hell. But if that had been left as the day's worst pain, it would've been a blessing. Because all of a sudden the people, comrades, around him began to fade away. And then came _the worst_.

"Mr. Stark…"

* * *

It was the kind of a thing Peter should've never, ever had any part in. Even the teenager himself was willing to admit that. But he left the bus. Followed danger when it came calling. Because he had a neighborhood to protect, even if it was from terrifying aliens. And, if he was being honest… He probably would've followed Tony even without an intuitive suit.

It was the most ridiculous and intense battle Peter had ever been to. Yet he did his best to stay brave through the whole fiasco, even when it became apparent that things were headed downhill, big time. He succeeded in being far too brave for someone of his age. But what did that courage earn him?

Peter stared, wide-eyed, how the people around him began to disappear. Confused and, he admitted, a little scared. What was going on? Why was everyone turning to ashes?

Then his spider-senses screamed a deafening warning. Something absolutely horrible was coming. What was happening, to him, to everyone?

Not knowing was, perhaps, the most terrifying part. Peter did know one thing, though, with all his madly hammering heart. He wasn't _ready_. He didn't want to go, didn't want to _leave_ , not like _this_. So he reached out for the only person who might be able to help.

* * *

"Mr. Stark…"

There are no words to describe what Tony felt when the teenager slumped to his arms. The kid fought with every single cell in his body to hang on. Peter's panic and despair weren't the worst part. Nor was the absolutely gut-wrenching realization that _this_ , right here, would always be the closest they'd ever come to hugging. The worst wasn't even the crushing knowledge that he wouldn't be able to help this time, that he was once again letting down the boy who trusted him with his life. In the most horrible way. The absolutely worst was that Tony couldn't bring himself to utter a single word of comfort when the teenager needed comforting the most.

Peter begged. Pleaded. Absolutely terrified, because what teenager was supposed to be at peace with the knowledge of death approaching? The boy apologized, despite having absolutely no reason to, that damned kid…! And then, eventually, did his very best to be brave once more. Resigned to what couldn't be avoided. Tony would wonder, for the rest of his life, what the boy saw in those final few moments.

Ashes floated in the air along with the words Tony didn't manage to squeeze out.

' _Everything' gonna work out, you'll see._ '

' _I'm so proud of you._ '

' _You did great, you have no idea how great._ '

' _Don't go._ '

' _Don't you dare leave me!_ '

' _Stay with me!_ '

' _I'm so sorry!_ '

' _I'll figure out a way to fix this, I promise._ '

Tony sat there, absolutely frozen. His glazed over, wide eyes staring at the ashes floating down and away. He was still unable to speak. What point was there in saying _anything_ when Peter was gone, would never get to hear him?

They lost, in the worst way. The Mad Titan snapped his fingers and a child was torn apart, reduced to dust. _Tony's_ kid was stolen, ripped from the world. And he'd been left behind, in pain and alone. (Story of his life.)

Tony didn't think he'd ever felt so cold, hollow and defeated in his life.

He barely noticed how, at some point, the clearly-not-human woman left behind with him approached him. There was something like understanding in her eyes. "I'm sorry about your son."

Tony didn't bother correcting her. Instead he bowed his head. And finally let the tears start falling.

' _I love you, kid._ '

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: So… That just happened. (winces) Don't hate me – the movie did it first…! Let's hope that in the next movie, those turned to ashes can be brought back. Especially Peter.

SOOOO… Here we are, at the end of this mini-collection. Thoughts? Comments? Rants? PLEASE, let me hear your thoughts! I LOVE hearing from you.

THANK YOU, so much, for reading and sticking around all this time! I've enjoyed taking this ride with you. (HUGS) Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again later?

Take care!

* * *

 **Iron pug** : Cute it was. (smiles fondly) That's TOTALLY how I see the relationship between Tony and May, too, especially after Peter's secret is out. They both want to protect him, so bad, and it might just be the only thing they agree on. (chuckles)

Oh, my solemn goal is to make EVERYONE adore that kid as much as I do. (giggles) Tom Holland, THANK YOU for taking the role – and whoever made the call, THANK YOU for hiring him! He's PERFECT.

Gigantic thank yous for the review! Until next time.


End file.
